Rubber crumb particles are often used as an infill material in synthetic turf structures, such as are used in athletic fields, playgrounds, safety surfaces, running walking trails, landscaping walkways, and equestrian footing applications, among others. By “infill” it is meant that the particles are disposed and dispersed in between the vertically oriented fibers that are included in the structure to simulate natural grass. The infill helps to keep the fibers vertically oriented.
A disadvantage to the use of rubber crumb particles as infill in such applications, however, is that the particles tend to settle and pack very quickly. Because of their porous surface, rubber crumb particles can act as micro receptors for water to accumulate, which causes settling and hard packing and possibly acts as a site for the formation of bacteria. This condition can affect the safety aspects of the surface (due, for example, to head impacts, poor footing, etc.), affects the ability of the surface to drain water, and can sometimes require the periodic application of an antibacterial solution to the surface. To mitigate against these disadvantages, maintenance personnel must brush the surface often in order to “fluff up” the rubber crumb particles and, as indicated, may need to periodically apply an antibacterial solution to the surface. These mitigations are undesirable from, for example, a cost and safety perspective.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide improved free-flowing coated rubber particles that can be used as an infill in a synthetic turf structure, which addresses at least of some of the aforementioned disadvantages of prior infill particles.